User blog:Commander Marko/Strix, The Vampire Leech
Champion Abilities of the damage done. Consecutive autoattacks on the same target cause this effect to stack up to 3 times, with each stack lasting up to 5 seconds. }} Strix slashes target enemy unit, dealing physical damage and applying Grievous Wounds on the target. The healing effect from Blood Monger is capped. |leveling = |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=None |range=175 }} Strix gains bonus life steal for each champion kill from any damage source. Strix gains bonus life steal and attack speed for the next 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost= |costtype=None }} Strix digs in to the ground, taking 15% reduced damage and gaining bonus health regen and movement speed for 3 seconds. After a 1.5 second delay, the spell may be re-cast for Strix to burst out of the ground, dealing physical damage and slowing surrounding enemies caught in the AoE by 20%. If not re-cast, Strix bursts out of the ground after 3 seconds of the spell being cast. Additionally, Strix leaves a spike trail behind him which lasts for 5 seconds. Enemies who touch the spike trail are dealt physical damage. |leveling = 350 |cooldown= |cost=8% |costtype=of maximum Health }} Strix dashes toward target enemy champion, binding himself to the enemy champion. Strix deals physical damage to the target every 0.5 seconds and takes 25% reduced damage from his target for 2.5 seconds. Additionally, the target is slowed by 45% for the duration. Strix heals for 50% of the damage dealt. This excludes the bonus damage dealt to his target by the damage transfer. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=None |range=500 }} Ability Details of the damage done. Consecutive autoattacks on the same target cause this effect to stack up to 3 times, with each stack lasting up to 5 seconds. }} * The passive is 'slightly' similiar to 's , with the differences are Fiora can trigger it when she deals physical damage (while Strix can trigger it by his autoattacks and his Q. * The passive heal doesn't stack with Life steal and/or Spell vamp. This is so that he can be a bit more balanced. * The effect is lost if Strix attacks another enemy unit. Strix slashes target enemy unit, dealing physical damage and applying Grievous Wounds on the target. The healing effect from Blood Monger is capped. |leveling = |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=None }} * This is a single-target ability, and it can be used on an enemy champion. * The cap is added so he can't 'overheal', so to slightly boost the cap I've added an AP ratio and an increase for the healing cap for each Blood Monger stack on the target. Strix gains permanent bonus life steal for each champion kill from any damage source. Strix gains bonus life steal and attack speed for the next 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost= |costtype=None }} * The Life steal gained is permanent, similar to how 's works. Strix digs in to the ground, taking 15% reduced damage and gaining bonus health regen and movement speed for 3 seconds. After a 1.5 second delay, the spell may be re-cast for Strix to burst out of the ground, dealing physical damage and slowing surrounding enemies caught in the AoE by 20%. If not re-cast, Strix bursts out of the ground after 3 seconds of the spell being cast. Additionally, Strix leaves a spike trail behind him which lasts for 5 seconds. Enemies who touch the spike trail are dealt physical damage. |leveling = 350 |cooldown= |cost=8% |costtype=of maximum Health }} * This is something similar to the result of combining 's 's . * Strix is partially visible during the effect, having enormous spikes on his back. Strix dashes toward target enemy champion, binding himself to the enemy champion. Strix deals physical damage to the target every 0.5 seconds and takes 25% reduced damage from his target for 2.5 seconds. Additionally, the target is slowed by 45% for the duration. Strix heals for 50% of the damage dealt. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=None }} * Bind is a form of self-cc, similar to 's , or the opposite of 's . * Strix can't activate Burrow or Pierce during Infest, but can activate Cruentus. Note, that the bonus Life steal from Cruentus doesn't stack with the heal from Infest. * Abilities with 'hard' Crowd control can disrupt the bind. Abilities like 's and 's will still damage Strix, but won't pull him. Change Log Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions